


Mild Spice

by ddrabbles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrabbles/pseuds/ddrabbles
Summary: A collection of the drabbles I've written to fill prompts submitted to my tumblr (dmcdrabbles). Put here to archive them a little more carefully :'D The drabbles in this collection don't have any smut in them.





	1. Table of Contents

Here I'll be adding the prompt descriptions/requests along with links for ease of navigation:

**1\. Table of Contents**

**[2\. Emergency Cuts (Dante, Nero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861822/chapters/47036785#workskin) **

"Anonymous asked: Hello! New to the blog but v much enjoying what you have thus far 💖 Could you potentially do something for the boys reacting to the reader suddenly cutting their hair short? Like it gets damaged/burnt during combat so they just crop it off (bonus points if its styled with an undercut). I hope that this finds you well!!"

**[3\. Emergency Cuts (V, Vergil)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861822/chapters/47036851#workskin) **

"Anonymous asked: Hello! New to the blog but v much enjoying what you have thus far 💖 Could you potentially do something for the boys reacting to the reader suddenly cutting their hair short? Like it gets damaged/burnt during combat so they just crop it off (bonus points if its styled with an undercut). I hope that this finds you well!!"

**[4\. You Fix It! (Nico)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861822/chapters/47036944) **

"Anonymous asked: Hi! How about some love for the girls, could we get a drabble based off #35 “I’m done! You can fix it!” for the reader with Nico? Like maybe they are being stubborn about asking Nico for help on a weapon repair"

**[5\. Did You Just Make That Noise? (Nero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861822/chapters/47036998) **

"Anonymous asked: Hello! I was the person who requested the short hair scenario n I ADORED what you did w part 1! I can't wait to see part 2 💖 I have a drabble request inspired by #20 “D..did you just make that noise?” from the prompt list you posted. How about a drabble of Nero n his SO sparring each, n Nero turns out to be a little too into his SO getting the upper hand on him in combat n he is quite vocal about it (if ya kno wat I mean 👀)? I hope this message finds you well n don't forget to take breaks!"


	2. Emergency Cuts (Nero, Dante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous asked: Hello! New to the blog but v much enjoying what you have thus far 💖 Could you potentially do something for the boys reacting to the reader suddenly cutting their hair short? Like it gets damaged/burnt during combat so they just crop it off (bonus points if its styled with an undercut). I hope that this finds you well!!"

## Dante

When Lady had whisked you up to Devil May Cry’s upper floor with her jacket over your head and hardly a second glance at Dante, he admittedly found himself worried that you had finally gotten some noteworthy battle wound from your demon slaying. He knew that you could handle yourself, but you usually at least said hi or stole a slice of pizza before going up for your shower. Trish sat herself on his desk and uncapped a beer, taking in his raised brows.

“Some Hellbats snuck up on us on the tail end of the mission. (Y/N) is fine.”

“Then what about the…” Dante gestured at his head.

“Human hair isn’t impervious to fire, unfortunately.” Trish took a sip from the bottle. “(Y/N) is a little embarrassed. Lady said she could fix it up.”

And Lady made quick work of it- you had hardly been in the bathroom for ten minutes before the two of you came back down the stairs. Her jacket, however, was still over your head.

“Go ahead, show them. It’s cute, I promise.” Lady encouraged, hands open to accept her jacket back.

“It’s just- you had to take so much off…” You braced yourself for a moment before sliding the cover off your head.

Dante wolf-whistled immediately, and you felt your cheeks get a bit hot despite yourself. He walked around his desk and put his hands right in your hair, rubbing the shaved parts where they met your neck and sending pleased shivers down your spine.

“Lady’s right, it’s really cute.” He grinned and ran his fingers through the longer part at the top, and ruffled it this way and that. “And maybe now you won’t steal all my hot water when you shower here?”

You smacked his arm playfully, and he just laughed.

—–

## Nero

Nero was still recovering from his near heart-attack at seeing the way those Death Scissors came after you- he told you he could handle those things if you got the Empusas, but you had been stubborn as usual. You may have gotten away nearly without a scratch, but the same couldn’t be said of your hair. During some sliding duck your ponytail had come flying up just as the scissors snapped shut, and well… you had locked yourself in the van’s bathroom ever since.

Nero knocked on the door lightly. “Is uh, is everything alright in there (Y/N)?”

“I’m fine! Just give me a sec.” You certainly sounded fine, but you were taking forever in there and there was lots of mysterious buzzing and snipping noises and the shower shutting on and off in short bursts.

“Ay, ay! Give (Y/N) some time alone, nosy.” Nico called from the front, van jostling as it went over another speedbump (or Empusa…it was hard to tell).

“I’m not-”

Just then the bathroom door shuddered and swung open, steam erupting from the doorway. You stood there in your undershirt and a towel rubbing over your hair. You dropped it to your shoulders and there you stood, staring up at him curiously.

Nero couldn’t help the sweet, embarrassing little goofy grin he felt creeping up on his face. He slapped a hand over his mouth and looked away.

“Are _you_ okay, Nero?” You asked, laughing a bit. His eyes kept darting back at you as if he hoped you wouldn’t catch him this time.

“It’s just… your hair.”

“Yup, couldn’t salvage much of it.”

“It’s cute.” He mumbled quickly, eyes meeting yours and hand dropping down to rest on the doorway. “It looks really good on you, (Y/N).”

“Hah!” Nico cackled from the front. “Smooth, lover-boy!”


	3. Emergency Cuts (V, Vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the prompt:
> 
> "Anonymous asked: Hello! New to the blog but v much enjoying what you have thus far 💖 Could you potentially do something for the boys reacting to the reader suddenly cutting their hair short? Like it gets damaged/burnt during combat so they just crop it off (bonus points if its styled with an undercut). I hope that this finds you well!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of Went The Fuck Off with Vergil, my bad

## V

Your hair fell around you lock by lock, tickling your arms and still smelling faintly of the ooze that the Nobody rubbed all over it. When it grabbed your trailing hair you had acted on instinct, slicing off the entire length of it in one messy swing of your sword. You kicked the ugly thing’s ass posthaste, but a part of you was now wishing you had dragged out the smackdown. V had taken one look at the uneven mass of hair you had been left with and, with a tight but encouraging smile, offered to fix it for you.

You couldn’t bear to look before he worked on it. His face had said it all.

There was a level of melancholy to losing your hair that had nothing to do with vanity and everything to do with dwelling on the way V loved to run his fingers through it and braid it for you. Well, used to. The last long chunk of it fell to the floor and your hand shot into it, feeling the way it almost bristled in the back with how short he cut it.

You felt cold steel under your chin, and with his cane V tilted your head up and back to look at him. His face stretched into a soft smile, and he brushed the longer top of your hair off your forehead.

“With your hair this short, I can see more of your lovely face.”

He leaned down to kiss you, and his fingers combed through your hair as tenderly as ever.

—–

## Vergil

It was a tough fight- more than tough. You were lucky to make it out with your head still on your body. Truth be told you relied on Vergil in these fights more than you wanted to, but in this case?

You rarely saw Vergil lose control. No matter how many demons rushed you, he almost seemed invincible. Once, he even told you not to bother with your aim- and after the first time you saw him effortlessly deflect a bullet into a Fury going full speed, you actually listened. But this time…

You had heard about Nelo Angelo only in bits and pieces, mostly learned in the middle of the night when Vergil left you with a cold bedside and his silhouette, Yamato in hand, by the window.

The Proto and Scudo Angelos that attacked you two brought out side of him full force, and Vergil moved so quickly you had no time to even unholster your gun. It was a matter of keeping out of his way.

During one of those nights by the window, you tried to bring him back to bed with a gentle hand on his arm. He was so lost in his thoughts he must not have heard you- one moment your fingertips rested on his icy skin, the next he had you backed up against the bed with his hand on Yamato’s hilt.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, and you heard the foreign tones of regret and fear in his voice.

You heard them now as well. Those same words, that same tone. In his reflection, his face was impassive. All of his emotion came out in his voice.

You resisted the urge to snort. Vergil always acted like he’d filet anything or anyone that harmed a single hair on your head. After chopping off half of it with a misplaced Judgement Cut, it was only natural he’d beat himself up over it.

“It’s okay.” You snipped another lock from the back of your head and turned your face this way and that, trying to judge if it was evened out from the surprise haircut you had gotten from that fight.

You turned to Vergil, smiled a too-innocent smile. “Mind helping me out?”

He seemed hesitant, but he huffed a sigh through his nose and took the scissors from you, starting on the places you couldn’t reach. He looked so serious again that you had to tease him.

“Ever considered opening up a salon? There are a ton of hairdressers that went viral for cutting hair with katanas. You’ve definitely got them beat.”

“Absolutely not.” One of his dimples threatened to show with the way his mouth quirked in a half-smile. “Done.”

“Already?” You looked over yourself in the mirror, pet the shorn bits on the side with a grin. You turned to face Vergil, tilting your head to the side. “What do you think? Does it suit me?”

Vergil took your head in his hands and kissed the crown of it. Then your forehead. Your nose. Your lips.


	4. You Fix It! (Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous asked: Hi! How about some love for the girls, could we get a drabble based off #35 “I’m done! You can fix it!” for the reader with Nico? Like maybe they are being stubborn about asking Nico for help on a weapon repair"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wanna have a beer and a burger with Nico so bad. If you’re literally Nico HMU.)

Fifteen minutes after Nico promised to stop her giggling, her giggling had returned to full force. She hadn’t really tried all that hard in your opinion (they hadn’t ever gotten any quieter than the occasional “heh-hee!”) but she really couldn’t help herself anymore. You sighed hard through your nose and she guffawed.

“You sure you don’t need my help, honey?” She asked, grin obvious in her voice as she called from the couch.

“I-think-I-know-my-own–!” Another spring bit popped out and you let out a frustrated, stifled scream. Slowly, as calmly as you could manage, you set the gun parts of your beloved pistols down on your girlfriend’s work bench. “I’m done!“

“Hate to break it to you babe, but those parts,” She gestured at the dissected metal, “don’t exactly look in working order.”

You puffed up your cheeks, embarrassed.

“I mean, ‘I’m done, you can fix it’.”

“'Can’ fix it? Well of course I ‘can’ fix it.” Nico snorted, lifting her nose to the air.

“Oh come on! I know you’ve wanted to get your hands on these babies since–” You cut off your own whine and swallowed your pride. “Babe, will you please put your brilliant, badass hands to work on my babies so they don’t explode on me?”

Nico was at your side immediately, pulling her welding mask off your head and planting a kiss on your cheek.

“Well, of course I will (Y/N)! Anything for my sweetie!” The look she shot your guns was positively predatory, and she gave your ass a firm slap. “Now, out of my workstation. Safety first, honey.”


	5. Did You Just Make That Noise? (Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous asked: Hello! I was the person who requested the short hair scenario n I ADORED what you did w part 1! I can't wait to see part 2 💖 I have a drabble request inspired by #20 “D..did you just make that noise?” from the prompt list you posted. How about a drabble of Nero n his SO sparring each, n Nero turns out to be a little too into his SO getting the upper hand on him in combat n he is quite vocal about it (if ya kno wat I mean 👀)? I hope this message finds you well n don't forget to take breaks!"

There weren’t many people who could beat Nero in any kind of fight- he prided himself on his strength, showed off with it, acted like he was invincible…

Well, there was something about that kind of attitude that made you want to try even harder.

“Fight me seriously, Nero!” You called, half giddy with the adrenaline rush and half pouty with Nero’s apparent hesitation to take you seriously. You had been training with all the Devil May Cry crew for months now. You thought you at least deserved the respect of a real fight with Nero. What were you doing this for, if not to kick your boyfriend’s ass? (To hunt demons. It was to hunt demons, you remind yourself.)

Nero made a face. An interesting face, halfway between shock and… something familiar but too weird in this context. His ears were a bright red, his brows furrowing as he made to grab you around the waist for a throw. You were ready for it, judo training (Lady’s lessons #10-19) kicking in as smoothly as instinct. You braced yourself, grabbed his shirt, and tossed him onto the floor effortlessly.

Immediately, you followed up on the attack (Dante’s lesson #5) and tossed yourself onto him for a pin. Nero moaned, and you grabbed his collar to– wait.

You leaned back up, surveying Nero’s bright red face with a raised brow.

“D..did you just make that noise?”

“No!” Nero looked at the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but you. He was a terrible liar. You grabbed his arms and pinned them down over his head, leaning all your weight on them. You’d lose in any battle of real pure strength (not fair, you were only human) but that wasn’t the point of this.

The soft sound in the back of his throat was the point of this. The way his eyes seemed to glaze over just a little as they finally met yours. The bulge of his cock against your ass when you sat on his hips and rolled back.

“(Y/N)…” Nero whispered, an embarrassed whine in his voice. Your face pulls into a smug little smirk and Nero’s ears redden even more.

“Does this mean I win?”


End file.
